Broken Sunday
by littleaprilroses
Summary: Please, someone, anyone save me from this hell. WARNING: Character Death.


_**Broken Sunda****y**_

_**Author: Littleaprilroses**_

_**Creator of Supernatural: Erik Kripke**_

_**Song: Broken Sunday sung by Saliva**_

_**Staring: Sam and Dean Winchester**_

_**Genre: Tragedy/Family/Angst**_

_**Rated: T for some minor swearing and angst.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dean's Point Of View**_

_**I looked up at the stars tonight,**_  
_**To see your face and to feel your presence now,**_  
_**I need you here right now..**_  
_**I came from a lonely place,**_

Dean sob's and wave's of agony rolled through him as he blindly rocked the body of his younger brother in his arms. Face burred deep in the younger man's hair, he cooed woefully, "Don't worry baby boy, everything's gonna be alright now. There gone now see? Awesome b-big bro' Dean saved the day again." He lightly cracked, voice breaking frequently as he rambled on. Looking down to Sam's face Dean expected to see him crack his eyes open and everything to be alright, but he didn't. Of course he wouldn't, that was the story of Dean's life, his very existence. Of everything else his head is what he handled most gingerly, his neck to be precise. Gently supporting it on his forearm like one would with an infant's, Dean went on, "Y-You're not gonna let some 85 year old geezer do' ya in are you? Come on Sammy, j-just talk to me." The older hunter begged the lifeless man, every emotional wall and barricade crumbling before his very eyes.

**_Windows strewn in my darkest hour now,_**  
**_I need you here right now,_**  
**_I need you here,_**  
**_Cos' you won't leave me lonely,_**

Sam just stared up at him with those sightless hazel eyes, the light that had once shone bright with a bright fierceness and life now utterly extinguished. Blanching, Dean started to shake his head back and forth over and over in denial, "No. Nononononono, Come on Sammy, just WAKE UP!" Dean wailed in desperation, trying with all his might to will the younger man back into animation, "It's ok, it's ok Sam. Come on, we've dealt with worse then this before, we can fix this. All you have to do is wake up for me Sammy, that all." Dean sobbed out in utter misery. Sam's blank stare remained completely the same, no sign of recognition entered his features despite the other man's pleas.

_**Cos' I can't go on,**_  
_**You won't leave me broken,**_  
_**In a world that's not my home,**_

"You c-can't be dead S-Sammy, not now, not a-after all we've b-been through." Dean choked out, voice ragged with raw emotion and layered with unshed tears. Giving him a broken smile, Dean wheezed out, "W-We were just s-starting to be b-brother's again..." carefully cradling Sam's head in the crook of his arm lovenly. "I should have never dragged you back into this..." Dean moaned out woefully, "I s-should have never d-dragged you away from y-your apple pie and white picket fence life. A-All you ever wanted was a normal life, a-and first chance I get I pulled you right back out of it." Dean fiercly rubbed his forearm across his tear stained eyes, before softly going on, "I always was a selfish bastard when it came to you and Dad...Never wanted to be left out, always needed to be loved by one of you. A-And for a long time, that was you Sammy. You made all of it bearable baby-boy, you made everything worth it. Dad didn't even need to tell me I just always knew that I had to keep you safe. To keep you a-alive..." He whispered gently, staring down quietly at the lifeless younger man.

_**Cos' I'll be gone,**_  
_**Until forever..**_  
_**I'll be home, until my name is etched in stone,**_  
_**Oh, and we will never be alone,**_

Dean had gone back to gently rocking the younger man's head gently when it suddenly rolled and fell out from his support. "Oh G-God!" Dean cried, trying to jerk his arm's into the vicinity of it's dropping zone to catch it. He didn't make it in time again, of course. A vomit inducing_ Crunch, crack, crunch... _sounded from the younger hunter's neck as it lightly bounced for a moment it hung back limply, eyes now blankly staring at the splintered wooden wall of the decaying shack. Dean shuddered with disgust as the horrifying barade of memories suddenly struck him. _Sam and him arriving at the old shack to burn the bone's of an old couple that attacked anyone who stepped foot on their land. Him being thrown and pinned against the wall by the old ghost wife and silenced by her freezing hand. Sam rushing forward in attempt to rescue his older brother, and... _Dean dry heaved,

_**Goodbye my broken Sunday.**_  
_**You won't leave me lonely,**_  
_**Cos I can't go on,**_  
_**You won't leave me broken,**_

_the husband flickering in front of Sam 6 feet before he had gotten there, and with the flick of it's wrist snapping the younger man's neck to the side with a sickeningly loud and sharp **CRRACK**...Finally, his own muffled scream's of horror as he watched his baby brother sway lightly back and forth before crumbling lifelessly to the floor. _Dean had managed to break loose from the old woman's ghostly grip and, through his haze of sheer terror for his younger sibling had managed to burn the bone's sending the two bastard's to God knows where. Don't ask him how he did it, Dean honestly doesn't remember. And then...well, here he was. The closes thing left to happiness he had left now lying _dead_ in his arms.

**_In a world that's not my home._**  
**_Cos' I'll be gone,_**  
**_Until forever.._**  
**_I'll be home,_**

Staring numbly down at the cooling body in his arm's Dean blinked once, twice, three time's before he finally murmured coldly out, more of a question to himself then to the empty man in his arms. "What do I do now Sammy... Please, tell me what I can do... Pl-Please, I don't know what to do anymore... For once in our life's Sammy... I honestly don't have any answers. Not this time, not a single one." Help me. Please someone, anyone please. Just _save me from this hell..._

**_Until my name is etched in stone_**.  
**_Oh,_**  
**_And we will never be alone,_**  
**_Goodbye my broken Sunday._**

**_the end...  
_**


End file.
